1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques of peeling off polarizer film, and in particular to a polarizer film peeling machine and a polarizer film peeling method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
In a manufacture process of TFT-LCD (Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), the result of attaching a polarizer film is of vital importance. Being attached in an insufficiently precise manner, forming air bubbles, and scratching of the polarizer film are common factors for removing the already-attached polarizer film and re-attaching a new polarizer film for the purposes of meeting the desired quality.
The known method for removing a polarizer film is to first wedge a cutting blade into the joint seam between a polarizer film and a glass substrate to lift up a leading tip of the polarizer film and the then the lifted leading tip of the polarizer film is forcibly pulled until the polarizer film is completely separated from the glass substrate. Referring to FIG. 1, a cross-sectional view showing the structure of a conventional polarizer film peeling machine is given. The known polarizer film peeling machine adopts a single-roller system, which comprises an operation platform 101 and a rotary roller 102. The operation platform 101 forms a slit 103, which is the site where the polarizer film is peeled off. The rotary roller 102 is arranged under the slit 103. When a glass substrate 104 from which a polarizer film is to be removed slides on the operation platform 101 to pass through the slit 103, a lifted leading tip of the polarizer film 105 is coupled to the rotary roller 102, whereby with the sliding movement of the glass substrate 104 on the operation platform 101 and rotation of the rotary roller 102 in the direction of arrow B, the polarizer film 105 is gradually peeled off the glass substrate 104 and wound around the rotary roller 102. Using the known polarizer film peeling machine requires to rotate the rotary roller 102 in the opposite direction indicated by arrow A after the polarizer film 105 is peeled off the glass substrate in order to remove the polarizer film 105 wound around the rotary roller 102, and then a subsequent cycle of peeling operation of polarizer film may be conducted. Such a process of operation does not allow continuously peeling off polarizer films, making the operation efficiency low.
Further, during the process of removing polarizer film, the glass substrate 105 must slide on the operation platform 101 and a great friction is induced with respect to the operation platform 101, leading to accumulation of a large amount of static electricity. This can be a tremendous risk to the circuit formed on the polarizer film 105, as well as physical safety of operators.